


Es un error

by Maika_Rumar



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, True Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maika_Rumar/pseuds/Maika_Rumar
Summary: Diana y Akko se enamoraron en la preparatoria y ninguna de las dos se dió cuenta hasta que Diana se va de la ciudad para ir a la universidad, pasan los años sin mucho contacto hasta que un fatídico día Diana recibe la invitación de la boda de Akko, ahora con el corazón roto está dispuesta a ir a su boda y apoyarla en todo lo que decida.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un universo alternativo en el que no existe la magia

Realmente se odiaban, o tal vez no. La verdad es que al principio no congeniaban principalmente porque era el primer año de preparatoria cuando se conocieron, pero con el tiempo llegaron a conocerse mejor y por tanto llevarse mejor, más cercanas de lo que imaginaban. Pasaron de ser simples compañeras de clase cuya relación no era del todo buena, a mejores amigas. Si bien, ambas tenían otras amigas dentro de otro círculo social, se consideraban mejores amigas mutuamente. Desde la mitad del primer semestre hasta los últimos días de preparatoria. Aquellos días que realmente recordarían por toda su vida y pasaría a formar parte de sus memorias más preciadas, secretamente el mejor recuerdo de la escuela.  
Aquéllos días todos estaban emocionados, era normal, iban a tener un pequeño lapso de vacaciones antes de entrar a las universidades en las que habían sido seleccionados.  
Akko realmente quería pasar ese último día al máximo con Diana, pues está última se iría a estudiar a una prestigiosa universidad que para su mala suerte estaba demasiado lejos de la ciudad en la que residían. Realmente no quería que Diana se fuera, realmente hubiera dado lo que fuera por entrar en la misma universidad que ella, realmente quería que se quedará a su lado. Diana quería lo mismo, no quería apartarse de Akko, mucho menos todo el tiempo que implica terminar una carrera universitaria, pero ya estaba hecho, sabía muy bien que eso era parte de la vida, que algún día tendría que decirle adiós a Akko, se negaba a aceptarlo, pero el tiempo no escucha a nadie, era hora de despedirse pero no sin antes tener un grandioso día con su mejor amiga.  
Tan pronto como acabaron las últimas clases Diana y sus amigas Hannah, Barbara y por supuesto Akko se pusieron de acuerdo para encontrarse en algún lugar de la ciudad, aunque no al mismo tiempo. Primero Hannah y Barbara había decidido que sería su última salida para comprar ropa, lastimosamente para Diana, ellas se irían al día siguiente a otra ciudad pues tenían que preparar algunas cosas antes de comenzar sus respectivas clases, solo sé quedarían con ella hasta el anochecer de aquel día, sin embargo de cierta forma se alegró al saber que Akko se quedaría con ella todo el día siguiente, y así fue. De alguna forma se las arregló para convencer a su tía de quedarse con Akko todo un día, se quedaría con ella a dormir en su casa como tantas otras veces lo hizo pero ahora era diferente pues al amanecer del día siguiente tendría que ir a aquella ciudad donde se encontraba su universidad y llegar a aquel departamento donde se supone que estaría su tía para mostrarle el nuevo departamento en el que ahora viviría sola.

Todo aquel día conversaron demasiado, se miraban con cierta calidez, se abrazaban tan fuerte como no queriéndose separar, jugaron como nunca lo habían hecho, realmente se divertían, hablaban de lo bien que habían pasado todo ese tiempo de preparatoria, hablaban de lo que harían en el futuro, de lo que hicieron en el pasado, de lo que pensaban entonces, de lo maravilloso que sería no alejarse. La conexión de ellas era tal que podían enterderse tan solo con la mirada, sin darse cuenta lo que ellas sentían una por la otra era más que una simple amistad, no lo entendían, no lo notaban, pero realmente no importaba en ese momento. El día estaba terminando, cayendo el anochecer regresaron a la casa de Diana para recojer las cosas que ya tenía preparadas y se marcharon a la casa de Akko donde la cena les esperaba a ambas acompañado de una serie de preguntas para Diana acerca de su universidad que los padres de Akko lanzaron tan pronto como se enteraron. La casa de Akko era muy cálida, no era una casa tan grande como la de Diana pero tenía cierta hospitalidad que hacía todos se sintieran a gusto. Después de un rato de estar acostadas en la cama de Akko está lanzó la pregunta que tanto miedo tenía decir.  
"¿Realmente quieres irte?"  
”No, realmente me gustaría quedarme contigo" contestó la rubia.  
"¿Entonces porqué te vas?" Preguntó Akko con melancolía.  
"Así es la vida" Diana escondió su rostro "esto tendría que pasar tarde o temprano, tú en algún punto tendrás que hacer tu vida y yo la mía"  
"Creo que tienes razón"  
"Me gustaría no tenerla"  
"Te voy a extrañar mucho" Akko contuvo su sollozo "realmente te extrañaré"  
Diana se levantó y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, al poco tiempo ella también terminaría llorando. Sintió el calor y el aroma de Akko, su sedoso y lacio cabello, su piel blanca, su delgado y atlético cuerpo. Cuando se separaron pudo ver aquellos ojos de color carmesí que de alguna forma y sin darse cuenta la ponían tan nerviosa que apartaba la mirada, sus mejillas teñidas de un color rosado que la hacían ver encantadora, pero su mirada llena de tristeza y dolor que hacía que su pecho doliera como si le estrujasen el corazón. Tomó a Akko por la cabeza y la llevo a su pecho.  
"¿Escuchas?" Dijo Diana con cierta timidez "es mi corazón, mientras esté continúe latiendo te recordaré"  
"Diana..."  
"Creo... Creo que te amo Akko" De forma casi instintiva la cogió de la barbilla y la besó.  
En un principio confundida y avergonzada, Akko correspondió el beso de la rubia cerrando lentamente los ojos y abrazándose a ella. El tiempo en ese instante de detuvo, su labios de encontraban unidos en un beso que poco a poco se intensificaba más y más, a decir verdad, era algo indescriptible, una sensación que jamás en su vida habían experimentado, era algo mágico como un cosquilleo suave, pero que a la vez aceleraba sus corazones radicalmente y les dificultaba respirar, las alteraba en todo sentido pero se sentía bien. Abruptamente toda esta avalancha de emociones y sensaciones se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta, ambas se separaron de golpe, sus caras estaban rojas y calientes, su respiración acelerada y podrían haber jurado que sus corazones latían tan fuerte que se podia escuchar a varios metros. Akko se tranquilizó y atendió la llamada de su padre quien advirtió que no deberían ir a dormir tan tarde debido al viaje de Diana. Al cerrar nuevamente la puerta un silencio incomodo inundó la habitación, Diana tomó su lugar para dormir en una pequeña cama improvisada.  
"Lo siento" dijo mirando con vergüenza a Akko "Fue un error"  
Akko quiso decir algo pero un nudo en su garganta se lo impidió, solamente se limitó tragar saliva y apagar las luces.  
La noche paso muy lenta para ambas, no dejaron de pensar lo que hacía unas horas había pasado, el sol se fue asomando para desgracia de ambas Diana se levantó con cansancio al igual que Akko, se lavaron la cara mirándose de vez en vez con timidez, Akko bajo a la cocina para ayudarle a su madre con el desayuno mientras que Diana y el padre de Akko metían su equipaje en la cajuela del auto. Una vez terminado el desayuno, Diana miró una vez más la casa de Akko y se metió en el auto, los padres de la morena conversaban sobre temas propios en la parte de adelante, mientras que atrás ambas chicas compartían mirada en medio de un silencio incomodo a lo largo de todo el camino al aeropuerto, miradas cómplices y avergonzadas que reflejaban en cada una el deseo de más. Finalmente había llegado la fatídica hora de partir, Diana se despidió de los padres de Akko de forma amistosa y a su vez estos la abrazaron realmente era más que bienvenida en la familia, con mirada melancólica Akko abrazo a Diana, estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Diana puso un dedo en sus labios y con un gesto se lo negó, lágrimas caían por las mejillas de ambas y terminaron el abrazo y antes de marcharse la castaña tomo el brazo de Diana y le dijo por última vez "adiós".  
Las temblorosas piernas de la rubia avanzaron hasta aquella enorme entrada de lo que ahora sería su residencia, un gran edificio de color blanco y puertas negras cuyos apartamentos se vendían y rentaban, el suyo ya amueblado y demasiado amplio para solo una persona, su tía le dio la bienvenida y le dijo que acomodara sus cosas y descansará pues tenían bastante trabajo por delante. Diana se dirigió a la recámara y se tiró en la cama que apenas tenía colchón, estaba agotada, no solo por el hecho de no haber dormido bien o haber viajado varias horas, si no también por toda la carga emocional que implicaba dejar a Akko y el tal vez no volver a verla, entre lágrimas y recuerdos cayó profundamente dormida.

 

Ese era uno de los recuerdos más preciados de Diana, el primero que se le vino a la mente y casi se destroza después de leer aquella invitación que llegó en el correo esa mañana diez años después de su partida. Un nudo ahogó su garganta y sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir.  
"Se le invita cordialmente a la boda de Atsuko Kagari y Andrew Hanbridge" se leía en la tarjeta de marco dorado y letras negras.


	2. Chapter 2

"¡Maldición!" Un fuerte grito lleno de dolor y furia se escuchó más allá del departamento, aquel dolor que sentía en ese instante se convirtió de alguna manera en rabia e impotencia, Diana seguía maldiciendo mientras que con el talón de su mano golpeaba la mesa con desesperación, su cara se tornó roja y sus lágrimas salían sin control, sin aviso alguno la puerta de su departamento se abrió de golpe pero ella no le tomo importancia hasta que una voz alterada y preocupada se presentó.   
"¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Di, estás bien?" Diana en un principio no dijo nada, su rabia no la dejaba pensar claro y el nudo en su garganta no le permitía decir nada que no fuese una maldición o un grito.  
Pronto la chica de cabellos anaranjados y ojos verdes se acercó para tranquilizar a su amiga.  
"Vamos Diana, dime qué ocurre, jamás te había visto así, me asusta" Diana enjugó sus lágrimas y le entrego la tarjeta que había producido todo aquel caos, Amanda confundida la leyó pero no comprendió del todo pero tenía una teoría de todo aquello.  
"¿Quieres hablarlo?"   
"No ahora, tengo trabajo por hacer" por fin comentó la rubia con una voz quebradiza tratando de recomponerse "y tú tienes clases, ¿No?"  
"Me las puedo saltar si quiero, vamos, solo quiero ayudarte sea lo que sea que haya pasado"   
"Te lo agradezco Amanda pero realmente ahora necesito trabajar, esto... Esto fue un impulso nada más"  
"Diana, desde que te conozco haz sido alguien calmada e incluso podría decir que por momentos algo depresiva" La rubia le lanzó una mirada sombría "eh, no me malinterpretes, lo que quiero decir es que eso que pasó algunos segundos no fue para nada normal, me gustaría saber qué te puso tan mal y si puedo ayudarte de alguna manera"   
Diana suspiro y se dirigió al su baño con Amanda llendo detrás de ella esperando su respuesta  
"Esta bien... Pero será en otra ocasión, realmente en este momento todavía estoy muy alterada y ocupada"  
"¿Entonces cuando?"  
"Lo discutiremos después"

Diana lavó su cara con agua fría esperando que eso disminuyera el tono rojizo de su cara, odiaba que la vieran furiosa o llorando pero realmente no le importaba cuando era alguien cercano.   
Amanda era la amistad más cercana que había hecho durante los últimos diez años de su vida, eran tan cercanas que incluso se permitían tener una copia de la llave de sus departamentos, dado que eran vecinas y, debido a las guardias de en el hospital dónde Diana había empezado a trabajar, Amanda siempre le ayudaba llevándole mudas de ropa limpia o algún otro trabajo que Diana le pedía.  
Ambas se conocieron casi una semana después de que Diana se había asentado en el departamento nuevo, en un principio a ella le parecía una persona agresiva, engreída y mal educada, incluso en algún punto llegó a pensar que era una delincuente por lo cual le daba miedo, pero en una ocasión, por casualidad o destino, Amanda se quedó fuera de su departamento y le pidió ayuda para llamar a un cerrajero, para mala suerte de Diana este no llegaría hasta el día siguiente, su amabilidad le jugó una mala pasada y sin ser consciente la invitó a pasar la noche ahí, grande fue su sorpresa al después de conversar y ver que tenían algunas cosas en común.  
Al igual que ella, Amanda venía de una familia acomodada, durante los primeros dos años en aquella nueva ciudad Amanda se limitó a vagar por las calles llendo de fiesta en fiesta, conociendo diferentes persona y derrochando el dinero de sus padres, los siguientes tres años intento entrar a la universidad, y lo logró, pero la verdad es que no le parecía divertido todo aquello, a veces iba a las clases y otras veces se las saltaba con un grupo de amigos, en ocasiones ni siquiera llegaba a dormir a su departamento, obviamente eso la hizo reprobar varías veces, de alguna manera sus padres se enteraron todo eso y decidieron que era hora que de verdad pusiera esmero en sus estudios, sus recursos fueron ya limitados y cada semestre le pedían un informe de sus avances en la universidad, Amanda no tuvo opción, necesitaba dinero, realmente era muy irresponsable para realmente trabajar y mantenerse sola y después de todo ella sería la que llevaría la empresa de su familia en el futuro, si bien puso un esfuerzo no lo hacia del todo, solo tenía que graduarse y lo demás estaría resuelto pensaba ella.

Diana era todo lo contrario, si bien toda la fortuna de su familia pasaría a ser suya algún día le molestaba la idea de solo llevar una vida de ocio y derroche, su vida siempre fue controlada por su tía ya que desde muy pequeña perdió a sus padres, realmente la única decisión que sintió verdaderamente suyo fue el que estudiar, ella quería ser una gran doctora cómo recordaba que había sido su madre, ella pensaba en ir a la facultad de medicina más cercana, así no se separaría de sus amigas y de Akko además de cumplir su sueño, pero su tía ya había decidido llevarla a la que según ella era la mejor opción si de verdad quería ser como su madre, además de mantener en alto el status de la familia. Eso era una de las otras cosas que tenía en común con Amanda, de cierta forma toda su vida había sido controlada aunque esta última había tomado una actitud algo rebelde respecto a Diana quién siempre fue muy sumisa, eso le daba un poco de envidia.  
Ambas chicas fueron técnicamente obligadas a dejar a sus amigos para ir a estudiar a "mejores lugares" cargando consigo cierto sentimiento de soledad. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que ambas se sentían comprendidas, era verdaderamente una gran amistad la que en ese momento iniciaba, y ahora después de unos cuantos años juntas Diana terminó sus estudios y trabajaba formalmente como una doctora, por su parte, Amanda, estaba a tan solo a un mes de terminar sus estudios y ser tan libre como imaginaba, si bien seguía con su rebelde estilo de vida está vez se concentraba en tareas y proyectos además de solo faltar a las clases que se consideraban menos importantes.

Diana de vez en cuando aprovechaba las noches que no tenía guardia y sus días de descanso para pasar tiempo con Amanda, ayudándola con tareas o saliendo a bares, pizzerías y cualquier otra cosa que les pareciera divertida, pero está vez no, ya habían pasado dos semanas aproximadamente, durante sus descansos Diana no había salido del departamento, no había visto a Amanda, ni siquiera salía de la cama, realmente estaba destrozad.  
"¡Maldita sea Cavendish!" Se escuchó antes de que la puerta de su habitación se abriera estrepitosamente "Vamos, sal de la cama"   
"Realmente no quiero Amanda"   
"No te pregunté, ahora ponte algo que haré que esa gran y a veces estúpida mente tuya se distraiga por un momento" Diana a regaña dientes salío de su cama, cerró la puerta de la habitación y busco algo de ropa, realmente se sentía sin la energía para salir pero era consciente de que Amanda tenía razón, necesitaba salir, no podía encerrarse nuevamente en su casa como los primeros días que llegó ahí, tal vez no sería tan malo después de todo.  
Amanda la llevo a uno de los bares que solían frecuentar, era un lugar amplio donde uno podía conocer gente, dejarse ir y hablar de sus problemas o simplemente pasar un rato con amigos, diversas mesas se agrupaban por todo el local, además de una larga barra. En el día era bastante tranquilo frecuentado comúnmente para tomar bebidas sin alcohol, alguna que otra comida o simplemente tomar un descanso y por las noches cuando las luces de neón iluminaban el local se llenaba sobretodo de jóvenes universitarios buscando ligar o pasar un buen rato.   
Justo ahí en las últimas mesas que se consideraban las más privadas para hablar estaban las chicas con un par de bebidas para iniciar la noche.  
"¿Alcohol? Sabes que no soy de las que hablan y enfrentan sus problemas con ayuda del alcohol" Dijo la joven de cansados ojos azules mirando con cierto malestar el vaso que tenía enfrente.  
"No eres de las que hablan de sus problemas, anímate, si quieres solo será un trago, lo demás puedes pedirlo sin alcohol, veámoslo como una forma en la que te relajes" Diana soltó un suspiro y accedió "Dime Diana, ¿qué ocurre?"   
"Recuerdas la última vez que hablamos de mi vida amorosa"  
"Mmm... Te enamoraste de tu mejor amiga, ¿No?"  
"Si ... Sabes que no soy muy buena con la gente en una cuestión social, no puedo identificar completamente mis sentimientos y eso, no me di cuenta que me enamoré de ella sino hasta el último día que estuve con ella"  
"Por lo que me dices debió ser difícil la partida"   
"Lo fue, a la fecha lo sigo lamentando... a decir verdad he estado enamorada de la misma chica por más de diez años"   
"Eso es jodido"  
"Y... Pues ahora ella se va a casar, la chica que envió la invitación es mi mejor amiga y supongo que ahora mi amor no correspondido"  
"Eso es todavía más que jodido..." Diana estaba a punto de romper en llanto "mira Di, a veces la vida es así, se lo mucho que te cuesta aceptar las cosas, estuve ahí contigo cuando te negabas a aceptar lo que eres, estuve ahí cuando te animaste a ir a tu primera fiesta de universidad, te cuide de todos aquellos chicos que te ponían incómoda ¿No?, Estaré ahí para ti porque aunque tú no lo creas y no me consideres a mi de la misma forma, eres mi mejor amiga, pero ahora vamos, es obvio que tendrás que hacer algo al respecto, ¿Que es lo que harás?"  
"Realmente no lo sé, siento que sería la mejor oportunidad de verla una última vez, tal vez confesarme, pero tengo miedo"  
"Eso es una buena idea, pero todo depende de ti" Amanda tomo otro trago a su bebida "Quizá confesarle tus sentimientos ayude a que algún día dejes de tenerlos y no sé, podrías conocer a alguna otra chica y quedarte con ella... O podrías adoptar 40 gatos y vivir felizmente soltera"   
"Eres una tonta" Diana soltó una pequeña risa "¿crees que alguien quiera salir conmigo?"  
"¿Cómo preguntas eso mujer? Mírate, qué clase de idiota no querría una independiente y atractiva doctora rubia, yo saldría contigo pero realmente eres muy aburrida para mí"  
"Tampoco eres mi tipo Amanda ... Gracias, tendré que pensar que hacer, solo quedan, eh ...¿hace cuánto recibí la invitación?"  
"Dos semanas me parece"  
"¡Carajo!, solo quedan dos semanas, tengo que pensar y rápido"   
"Cielos, realmente no me acostumbro a la Diana mal hablada ... Sea lo que sea que decidas te apoyaré"  
"¿Incluso si eso significa acompañarme?"  
"Nunca he ido a una boda, y realmente tendría que cuidarte con el alcohol en las fiestas no eres muy buena con eso así que sí, te acompañaré si así lo decides"   
"Gracias Amanda, esta vez pago yo"  
"Genial, realmente me estaba quedando sin recursos" ambas chicas continuaron parte de la noche bebiendo y conversando sobre otros temas hasta que decidieron retirarse.

Diana no podía dormir, estaba ansiosa, pensaba que era lo correcto para ella y para Akko, ella envío la invitación por algo, aún la consideraba su amiga, tal vez ya no su mejor amiga pero si alguien importante con quién compartir ese momento que seria muy significativo en su vida, ¿Que hay de malo en solo ser su amiga? Pensó ¿Que hay de malo en confesarle tus sentimientos a alguien a pesar de saber que no los aceptaran? Pero, ¿Y si se acobardaba de nuevo?¿Sería capaz de ver como aquella persona que ama se va lejos?, más lejos que la distancia, lejos de una forma sentimental, no, no debía acobardarse, iba a doler pero esa iba a ser la última vez que tal vez la volvería a ver, después de todo lo había demostrado Amanda, los amigos están para apoyarse. Salió de su cama rápidamente y fue al departamento de Amanda.  
"Alista tus cosas Amanda, iremos a una boda" dijo confiada de si misma y con sonrisa triunfal.  
"¿Ahora mismo?, Son las tres de la mañana"  
"Ah... Perdona, me emocione un poco, mañana pediré unas semanas de descanso, así que prepara tu equipaje, me haré cargo del resto"   
"Bien... Trata de dormir un poco, ¿quieres? Necesitarás energía para todo lo que viene y déjame dormir también"  
"Ah sí, lo lamento, gracias"  
Era su última oportunidad para confesarle a Akko todo lo que sentía, seguía aterrorizada por el hecho de ser rechazada pero después de pensarlo un poco más llegó a la conclusión de que de alguna u otra forma sería rechazada, después de todo se iba a confesar en fechas cercanas a la boda de Akko. Pero por un momento dejo todo ese miedo de lado y apoyaría a su amiga en todo, incluso si eso le rompe el corazón. Con un mensaje de texto y determinación en el corazón le confirmo a su primer y hasta ahora único amor su asistencia a la boda. Esta vez no tendría que acobardarse


	3. Chapter 3

"¿Lo habrá recibido? ¿Y si se perdió en el correo?, Peor aún ¿Y si su tía ni siquiera lo mandó?, ¿Qué tal si ya no me recuerda?, Han pasado 10 años sería lo más normal pero realmente no creo que eso pueda suceder, o sí?, ¿Creen que me haya olvidado?" Lotte y Sucy se miraron algo incómodas por la serie de preguntas que Akko había lanzado ansiosamente  
"Realmente no sé que decirte" comentó la sombría chica "¿no crees que te estás preocupando demasiado?"  
"Realmente necesitas relajarte Akko, la preparación de una boda de por sí ya es estresante, no creo que tengas que romperte la cabeza pensando en solo una invitación" comentó Lotte, Akko la miró con algo de tristeza  
"lo sé, pero realmente me gustaría que esté ..."  
"Bueno, puede que se encuentre ocupada como para responder... O tal vez no le pusiste tú número u otros datos"  
"No soy tan tonta Sucy, estoy segura de poner una tarjeta con mis datos junto a la invitación en el sobre, es por eso que me preocupa"   
"Sé que quieres que Diana este presente porque es tu mejor amiga después de todo, o al menos lo era en la preparatoria pero tienes que entender que la gente con el tiempo hace su vida y no tendrá tiempo para algunas cosas"   
"La gente hace su vida, eso ya lo sé..." Dijo frustrada la morena chica.

Hacia poco más de dos semanas que Akko enviaba la invitación o por lo menos dejaba en confianza de la tía de Diana, día con día revisaba su correo y demás mensajería por si algún mensaje era de Diana, se mantenía atenta a su teléfono en caso de que llamase pero nada de esto sucedía, estaba empezando a perder la fé.  
"la gente hace su vida" se repetía incontables veces, ¿realmente está tan preocupada? Era solo una invitada ¿No?, Tenía mejores cosas de las que preocuparse ¿Cierto? No, ellas realmente no lo entendía, nadie, solo ella entendía lo que Diana significaba en su vida, solo ella sabía cuánto anhelaba verla después de tanto tiempo. Pero eso por ahora parecía imposible, Diana no era así, no al menos en la preparatoria, ella siempre había respondido los correos de forma inmediata, ¿Habrá cambiado? ¿De qué forma? ¿Su relación también cambió? A Akko le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

Akko estaba muy ocupada, muy estresada y más que nada muy preocupada, pero aún así, a pesar de todas las cosas que le quedaban pendientes quería posponerlo, quería esperar a Diana y hacer todo eso juntas, nuevamente hacer cosas especiales, cosas que se quedarán grabadas en su corazón conservando esos recuerdos para siempre.  
Tal vez sería lo último que hicieran juntas antes de comenzar su nueva vida, tal vez no habría más oportunidades, y tal vez hasta eso no llegaría a pasar. Una y otra vez, incontables veces se repetía a si misma que debía olvidarlo y hacer lo que le correspondía sin embargo rápidamente esos pensamientos se desvancian y en su lugar llegaba a su mente solamente la imagen de Diana, de alguna manera siempre terminaba pensando en ella, recordando su rubio cabello, sus profundos ojos azules y la pálida piel que se asemejaba a la nieve, sin darse cuenta comenzaba a imaginar cómo se vería ahora que era una adulta, como estaría viviendo, también se perdía imaginando todas aquellas cosas que le gustaría hacer una vez ella estuviese a su lado. Cada día se perdía en sus propios pensamientos, sin prestarle atención a nada más que a sus propias fantasías, podría pasar cientos de horas así hasta que alguien la sacase de su trance, casi siempre eso ocurría a los pocos minutos e igualmente casi siempre estos trances se veían interrumpidos por Andrew. Él claramente se preocupaba por ella, después de todo él era su novio o más bien su prometido.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Preguntó preocupado por Akko  
"¿Eh? Sí, sí, perfectamente, solo éstoy algo distraída" contestó la morena recobrando conciencia  
"Continúas preocupada, ¿Cierto, Akko?"  
"Mentiría si dijese que no, han pasado ya dos semanas, tal vez más" miró melancólicamente a la nada   
"Vendrá, estoy seguro que vendrá, de cierta forma también me gustaría que venga, me gustaría conocer a esa persona de la cual hablas tanto... No te preocupes, tengo la corazonada de que vendrá" Andrew se acercó a Akko y la abrazó, eso realmente la calmaba.  
"Eso me anima un poco ... Gracias Andrew"  
"Lo qué sea por ti" 

 

Los días a Akko se le hacían muy cortos, casi sin darse cuenta llegaba la noche, no había más por hacer hasta al día siguiente era aquí donde comenzaba la tortura, los días se le hacían cortos e irónicamente las noches muy largas, desde las últimas semanas solamente se quedaba despierta mirando hacia la nada, pensando en Diana, pensando en que debería decir cuando la viese de nuevo, que debería vestir, como debería saludarla o más dolorosamente, si volvería a verla.

Esta noche no se acostó a pensar, esta noche prefirió sentarse a lado de la ventana admirando la luz de las estrellas y la luna, comenzó a sentirse triste comenzó a pensar que debía olvidar de una vez por todas el ver a Diana, quizá era lo mejor para todos, después de todo era hora de dejar de posponer todo y comenzar a organizar los faltante para su boda. Su melancólica meditación fue interrumpida abruptamente, un ruidoso sonido salió de la computadora que por distracción había dejado encendida, miró la hora, eran casi cuatro de la mañana, se sorprendió, no solo por el hecho de que faltaba poco para que el sol saliera si no también por la notificación, ¿Un correo electrónico? ¿Quién demonios manda correos a las 3 de la madrugada?  
Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente, sus pupilas se dilataron, y una gran sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro, no podía dejar de mirar la pantalla, era ella, realmente era ella, un gran grito de emoción que no pudo contener se escuchó por toda la habitación. Tendría a Diana a su lado una vez más y eso la hacía más que feliz.


	4. Chapter 4

Tras un cristal empañado es difícil observar las estrellas, esto a Akko no le importa, Diana está detrás de ella, observando silenciosamente su rostro iluminado por la luz que entra por la ventana, admirando cada pequeño detalle de su rostro pensativo.

"Oye" interrumpió la rubia chica "¿Quieres salir?"  
Casi de inmediato los ojos carmesí de Akko se encontraron con los de Diana, su rostro rápidamente cambio a una sonrisa.

"¿Podemos?, Afuera está nevando"

Diana salió de su cama, sacó un par de chaquetas y unos guantes, con un gesto rápido le pidió a Akko que se pusiera una de las gruesas chaquetas, ella obedeció sin más, iban a salir, definitivamente lo harían, pero no en la forma que Akko pensaba.  
Lentamente y tratando de no hacer ningún ruido salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose al ático de la casa, un polvoroso y aún más frío aire se hacía presente a través de la única y enorme ventana que tenía la oscura habitación que, estaba cubierta por una pesada cortina la cual Diana no tardaría en abrir por completo, cuando la luz iluminó por completo el lugar suspiró, la luna de aquella noche era realmente hermosa, pero era verla a través un sucio cristal, eso era incluso peor que cuando estaban en su habitación, Diana abrió la ventana, unos cuántos copos de nieve cayeron a través de ella, con algo de esfuerzo logró subir al techo y tratando de no resbalar comenzó a limpiar la nieve acumulada, Akko se asomó algo preocupada e intrigada, cuando por fin Diana terminó de arrojar la nieve ayudo a Akko a subir donde ella estaba, la emoción de Akko se reflejó en su sonrisa pero sobre todo en sus ojos, sus brillantes ojos divisaban el nocturno y nevado cielo entusiasmadamente, a Akko le parecían extraordinariamente bellas las estrellas y constelaciones, a Diana también le parecía hermoso el misterioso universo pero, en ese momento no podía pensar que alguna otra cosa fuera más hermosa que Akko. Su cara se estaba congelando, su pijama y demás ropa comenzaba a empaparse pero a Diana no le importaba, de hecho, valía la pena, valía la pena soportar el frío clima solo pera ver a Akko de esa forma, viendo como sus ojos trataban de observar más allá de lo que podía, Diana pensaba que cualquier cosa valía la pena solo por ver a Akko feliz. 

A lo lejos una voz comenzaba a llamarla, en un principio era una voz muy débil pero que poco a poco se hacía más fuerte, confundida miró a Akko pero su sonriente figura comenzaba a difuminarse entre los rastros de vaho provenientes de su respiración.  
En medio de una gran confusión abrió los ojos, todas aquellas visiones y sensaciones eran producto de un sueño, un recuerdo que volvió a su mente en forma de sueño.  
La pesadez de sus ojos iba disminuyendo, la luz se hacía molesta y podía sentir que su garganta estaba seca.

"Por fin despiertas" escuchó nuevamente la voz que la llamaba en su sueño.  
"¿Amanda? ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó con ronca voz  
"Desde hace veinte minutos que tu alarma estaba sonando y tú no despertabas "  
"Ahg... Estuve preparando algunas cosas hasta muy tarde"  
"Es lo que veo, levántate ya, vamos a desayunar o se nos hará aún más tarde" 

Diana se estiró al mismo tiempo que bostezaba, aún podía sentir el frío en su cara aquel sueño parecía tan real, bueno después de todo aquel sueño no era más que un reavivado recuerdo, uno de los tantos que compartía con Akko y también uno de los tantos que le colmaba el pecho de alegría y cariño. Su serio y adormilado semblante se transformó en una leve sonrisa, podía ya recordar que ese mismo día tomaría un vuelo y volvería a ver a Akko, todo estaba preparando y tendría que darse prisa.  
Cuando entro a la ducha empezó a recordar su sueño, lo maravilloso que era estar con Akko en esa casa, cualquier lado era bueno estando con Akko, inclusive esa casa, esa casa en la cual vivió gran parte de su vida, parte importante para su desarrollo como adulta, aquella casa en la que vivió toda su infancia y recordaba con cierto malestar, una casa en la que tendría que pasar por lo menos hasta que pasará la boda. No era tiempo de arrepentimientos, hospedarse en casa de su tía no era algo que le llenará de mucho entusiasmo pero si era por Akko claro que valdría la pena hacerlo.

Ya era hora, Amanda notaba lo ansiosa que se encontraba Diana, comía rápidamente su desayuno, revisaba una y otra vez la hora comparándola con la que se encontraba impresa en los boletos, se acomodaba el cabello repetidas veces, caminaba demasiado rápido y no sé mantenía quieta como solía hacerlo, parecía una niña y esto le causaba gracia a Amanda.  
Sabía que no estaba completamente preparada, no mentalmente al menos, tendría que mantenerla ocupada de alguna forma o de lo contrario terminaría con un ataque de ansiedad mayor, pensó que preguntando por Akko lograría calmarse, además de conocer más de esta chica, no sabría si funcionaría pero igual lo intentaría. Fue entonces que una vez una vez estando dentro del avión y este comenzó a despegar comenzó su maniobra.

"¿Cuánto durará el vuelo?" Inicio Amanda  
"Horas, llegaremos a las cinco de la tarde"  
"¿Tanto? ¿Tan lejos está? Dios que aburrido"  
"Podrías leer algunas revistas"  
"Aburridas revistas de avión... ¿Porque no mejor me cuentas sobre esa chica?"  
Diana pensó en silencio unos largos segundos  
"¿Quién? ¿Akko?"  
"si, esa chica por la que estás tan ansiosa"  
"Eh... Pues no sé que decirte realmente"  
"Empecemos por algo fácil, ¿Cómo se conocieron?"  
"Oh bueno, era el primer año de preparatoria, ella de hecho era nueva en la ciudad, sus padres habían llegado aquí desde Japón por algo de trabajo me parece"  
"Vaya, una chica extranjera, bueno yo también lo soy pero... Eso no importa ahora, cuéntame más"  
"Bueno, al principio Akko no me agradaba, hay algunos aspectos de Akko que me desagradan, en la escuela siempre fue distraída, siempre metía en problemas a todos y descuidaba demasiado sus estudios, era testaruda, impaciente, eso realmente me sacaba de quicio. Pero, también hay muchas cosas que me agradan de ella, siempre era tan positiva, llena de alegría, honesta con las personas, inocente, cariñosa, siempre quería hacer felices a todos el mundo y cuando alguien tenía un problema siempre ayudaba a pesar de que eso le afectará a ella." Diana suspiró y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó entre la comisura de sus labios  
"¿Cuándo fue que comenzó a agradarte?"  
"No lo sé realmente, no nos agradabamos en absoluto, nuestros primeros encuentros siempre fueron para discutir pero con esas discusiones comenzaba a conocerla un poco, pero creo que nos hicimos más cercanas después de que me ayudó una vez. Recuerdo que había discutido con mi tía y mis primas, salí de casa pero realmente no sabía a donde ir así que regrese a la escuela y me escondí en la biblioteca, Akko también estaba en la escuela hasta tarde porque la habían castigado, me encontró en la biblioteca llorando y quizo ayudarme" Diana se hecho a reír por el recuerdo "es curioso, yo nunca pedí su ayuda pero ella siempre estuvo ahí, nunca hablé con nadie de mi familia, no quería que nadie supiera a fondo sobre mi vida personal pero, de alguna manera Akko logro convencerme y hablar de ello, cuando le conté todo vi como ella lloraba, luego me tomo de las manos y me dio verdaderas palabras de aliento, cuando salimos de la escuela me llevó a su casa, me dijo que podía pasar la noche ahí si no quería regresar a mi casa, y lo hice, me quedé esa noche en su casa, realmente me había olvidado de todo lo que había pasado con mi tía, claro al día siguiente me castigó pero eso no me importaba, Akko no le contó a nadie lo que le dije, creo que en ese momento comencé a confiar en ella"  
"Parece muy buena persona, ¿Eso es todo?"  
"Claro que no, después de eso comenzamos a hablar más seguido, las discusiones se iban quedando de lado, descubrimos que teníamos más cosas en común de lo que creíamos y nos fuimos haciendo más y más cercanas, sin darnos cuenta salíamos juntas y nos reuníamos después de clases, nos contábamos todo, llegamos a un punto en que me quedaba en su casa varias veces, también se quedaba en mi casa pero no tan seguido, me parece que a Akko le daba miedo mi tía y a mi tía no le agradaba Akko."

Amanda escuchaba atentamente las historias que Diana tenía con Akko, notaba como iba desapareciendo esa ansiedad que antes tenía, notaba también como sus ojos brillaban cada vez que mencionaba a Akko, realmente estaba disfrutando hablar de esos preciados recuerdos y también Amanda disfrutaba de escucharlos, pensó que si podía lograr que la seria Diana Cavendish que conocía se transformará en la risueña Diana Cavendish que en ese momento presenciaba entonces Akko sería una gran persona, de alguna forma comenzaba a desear conocerla.

 

Habían aterrizado ya, por fin habían llegado a su destino, las dos estaban hambrientas, querían ya salir del aeropuerto e ir a descansar, tan pronto tomaron su equipaje irían a buscar algún hotel donde pasar la noche y descansar hasta el día siguiente, ese era el plan al menos. Diana se quedó atónita, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, su corazón se aceleró y nuevamente la ansiedad se apoderaba de ella. Justo en la salida del aeropuerto pudo verla, Akko estaba ahí y ella también la estaba viendo, ninguna de las dos esperaban verse en ese lugar en ese mismo momento pero ahí estaban mirándose mutuamente con asombro como si fuese un sueño que en cualquier momento acabaría.


	5. Chapter 5

El tiempo parecía moverse tan lento, estaban tan solo a unos metros pero aún así se sentían tan lejos, ningún pensamiento les pasaba por la cabeza, Akko soltó la mano de Andrew y comenzó a caminar hacia Diana, esta sin pensarlo hizo lo mismo pero a un paso más acelerado terminando ambas frente a frente en medio del alborotado grupo de gente. Aún sin poder creer que de verdad estaban juntas en ese lugar se miraron unos breves segundos, miraron todo de pies a cabeza poniendo un especial énfasis en sus ojos, el rostro de Akko de iluminó y seguidamente abrazo a Diana, se sentía tan diferente, era obvio que la espalda de Diana es bastante pequeña comparada con la de Andrew pero no era solo eso, era algo que no podía saber con seguridad algo que desde el momento en que la reconoció a lo lejos pudo sentir. Diana suspiró al sentir los brazos de Akko rodeando su torso, pudo nuevamente respirar el aroma que la acompañaba, podía sentir su cálido cuerpo presionandose contra el suyo, liberó sus brazos del agarre de la morena y correspondió el abrazó, ambas cerraron sus ojos y se limitaron a abrazarse como tanto lo habían deseado y soñado desde que se separaron. 

El tiempo no existía para ellas, terminaron ese largo abrazo y aún absortas por su inesperado reencuentro se tomaron de las manos, sin decir nada, en ese momento no hacían falta las palabras. Volvieron a mirarse a los ojos, ambas chicas se perdían en la mirada de la otra, Akko admiraba ojos tan azules como el firmamento que Diana poseía, a su vez Diana se mantenía atenta a cada detalle de aquellos rubíes tan hermosos que parecía tener Akko por ojos. Ninguna notó un gran cambio en ellas de no ser por la estatura y unos cuantos detalles más las dos jurarian que no habían cambiado en nada. 

Andrew fue el primero en dar con ellas y por supuesto fue el primero en interrumpir aquella escena.

"¡Akko! ¿Por qué te alejas así de repente?" Grito con angustia, Akko lo miró y se limitó a sonreír de una forma que pensó jamás la había visto, a unos cuantos metros se escuchó un alarido  
"¿Diana, dónde demonios estás?" Inmediatamente la ojiazul reconoció la voz y sin dejar de sostener la mano de Akko respondió el llamado, la primera reacción de Amanda fue alivio y seguidamente confusión.

"Amanda" se apresuró Diana en hablar "ella es de quién te hablé, Atsuko Kagari. Akko te presento a Amanda O'Neill" Akko soltó la mano de Diana al ver que venía acompañada  
"Mucho gusto Amanda. Ah ... Bueno, Él es Andrew, mi prometido y su amigo Frank" Dijo Akko señalando a los dos jóvenes de cabello castaño y rubio respectivamente.  
"Un placer, tú entonces debes ser Diana, la amiga de Akko" comentó Andrew  
"Sí, soy yo, encantada de conocerte"  
"¿Y qué haces aquí? Pensé que llegarías hasta mañana"   
"Así era, de hecho íbamos a un hotel cercano para descansar e ir contigo al día siguiente, ¿tú que hacías aquí?"  
"Me acompañaba, venía a recoger a mi amigo Frank, el también acaba de aterrizar" interrumpió Andrew "pero olvidando eso, ¿Por qué no nos acompañan? Podría llevarlos a todos, incluso podríamos cenar juntos ya que se está haciendo tarde"  
Akko apoyo la idea, Frank también se mostraba emocionado pero Amanda y Diana se mostraron algo incomodas, pensaron que podrían ahorrarse algo de dinero, llegarían más rápido a casa de la tía Daryl dónde se hospedarian y de paso podrían comer algo, después de pensarlo un poco aceptaron y los siguieron. 

Llegaron a un restaurante, y después de pedir una mesa y ordenar la comida, el incómodo silencio que se sintió desde que salieron del aeropuerto hasta llegar al restaurante lo rompió Andrew. Él quería conocer a aquella chica de la que su prometida no dejaba de hablar, y esa era su oportunidad, oportunidad que le robó Akko. Pero le parecía comprensible, era una amiga que no había visto en años, además podría hablar con Diana otro día.

"Bueno, Diana, ¿A qué te dedicas si puedo saber?"  
"Oh bueno, soy Médico, desde hace dos años trabajo en un hospital cercano a mi departamento"  
"Pensé que esa carrera era más larga, pero ya estás laborando, sigues siendo igual de genial que en la preparatoria" afirmó entusiasmadamente Akko   
"No, no soy tan genial, ?y que estudiaste tú Akko?"  
"Oh, se supone que soy educadora"   
"¿Se supone?"  
"Sí, actualmente estoy trabajando en algunas tiendas en el centro comercial, no he tenido suerte con las escuelas, no hay vacantes por ahora"  
"Oh es una pena"  
"No pasa nada, ya llegará una oportunidad... Eh ¿Amanda? ¿Tú a qué te dedicas" preguntó la morena algo intimidada por la mirada de Amanda  
"Aún estoy estudiando, administración de empresas, falta poco para graduarme pero aún así siento que es un infierno" Diana dió una pequeña risa y tomo la palabra  
"Bueno, ¿Ustedes a que se dedican?"  
"Estoy involucrado en la política" comentó el joven de ojos verdes mientras veía como servían los platillos ordenados  
"Soy abogado, también trabajo en esa ciudad... Pero cambiemos de tema, hay algo que quiero saber... ¿Tienen novio?"   
"Frank por favor, se más cortés" replicó Andrew dándole un codazo a su amigo "disculpenlo, algunas veces se veces se vuelve muy atrevido"  
Diana rió, Amanda se incómodo y Akko se sorprendió  
"No sé preocupe, y aclarando su duda. No, no tengo novio, y dudo que llegue a tenerlo"   
"¿No? A qué se debe eso? ¿Su trabajo?" Nuevamente cuestionó Frank  
"Podría ser, pero la principal razón es que no me gustan los hombres, yo ... Yo soy lesbiana"  
Diana se sintió un poco liberada, era la primera vez que le decía a alguien más que era lesbiana, ya no le importaba, después de todo era su vida e iba a hacer de ella lo que quería, Amanda también se sintió orgullosa, por fin Diana olvidaba lo que diría la gente de ella y comenzó a ser honesta con ella misma.   
"Ah ya veo" contestó sin darle importancia el rubio joven "¿entonces tú y Amanda son novias?" Akko sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su espalda, Amanda casi escupe el agua que bebia y Diana se quedó sin habla. Las dos mujeres se miraron con horror y al poco tiempo ambas gritaron al unísono "¡Dios, no!"  
"No, no, Amanda y yo solo somos amigas, solo eso" rectificó rápidamente Diana  
"Qué asco" murmuró Amanda haciendo una extraña mueca, esta misma alcanzó a escuchar un pequeño suspiro por parte de Akko. Frank comenzó a reír y sin poder evitarlo también Andrew.  
"Perdón por eso, creo que ya las he incomodado bastante, ya no hablaré, una disculpa por eso"  
Nadie más habló del tema, se limitaron a hablar de sus experiencias en la universidad y algunas otras anécdotas que fueron acumulando con los años.  
La más que incómoda cena pasó, nuevamente estaban en el auto, pero está vez un poco más relajados, todo el grupo se había conocido un poco lo suficientemente para romper el hielo, no lo parecía pero era un buen inicio, no fue lo planeado pero Diana sentía que fue mejor. Llegaron a la casa de la tía Daryl, la casa de Akko tampoco estaba muy lejos pero aún así Akko insistió en acompañarla a la puerta, se despidió de las dos y abrazo a Diana por última vez en ese día.

Hacía rato que estaban frente a la casa pero Diana aún no quería entrar. Se resistía a hacerlo.  
Amanda veía como Diana dudaba en tocar el timbre, sabía que tan estricta era su tía, no le sorprendió que ella estuviese tan nerviosa.  
Después de otro largo rato Diana se decidió y tocó el timbre, los pasos que se escuchaban acercarse la ponían más y más nerviosa pero se mantuvo firme. La puerta se abrió y una mujer de orgullosa mirada salió de ella.

"Oh Diana, eres tú, no te esperaba hoy y tan tarde" dijo Daryl con anodina voz  
"Lo siento tía, hubo un repentino cambio de planes, espero que no te importe"  
"No, no, adelante, están en su casa, solo que tendrán que disculpar que no les ofrezca nada, estaba a punto de ir a acostarme"  
"No te preocupes tía, nosotras estamos igual de cansadas, conversaremos mañana se te parece bien"  
"Claro, tú amiga puede quedarse en alguna de las habitaciones de tus primas, espero que descansen, yo iré ya a acostarme" ya algo irritada se marchó sin decir ni una palabra más.  
Diana se quedó en el cuarto que le pertenecía y Amanda en el que se encontraba justo enfrente, a Diana le traía muchos recuerdos su cuarto, era el único lugar de la casa que la hacía sentir feliz, era después de todo un espacio donde nadie la molestaba, un lugar donde antes y después de conocer a Akko podía sentirse libre. Amanda se acercó a ella para hablar.  
"Qué día, ¿No?" Comentó  
"Un largo día, y aún faltan"  
"Lo lograrás, hoy ya lograste algo, por fin hablaste de tu orientación si sentirte culpable, me enorgulleces"  
"Gracias Amanda, me parece que tendré que hacerlo de nuevo, pero creo que se me hará más difícil"   
"¿Por tú tía? ¿Ella te preocupa?"  
"Sí, no sé cómo reaccionará"  
"Hazlo cuando te sientas lista, de hecho no creo que sea necesario que le digas pero si le quieres decir está bien, hazlo, pero no te presiones, no es tu obligación dar explicaciones"   
"Realmente te lo agradezco, has sido un gran apoyo para mí, aún sigues siendo un apoyo para mí"  
"Para eso están las amigas ... Bien, iré a dormir, sinceramente estoy muerta, descansa Di"  
Amanda revolvió el cabello de Diana y salió riendo, la ojiazul también rió y después miró por la ventana, se sintió feliz al ver la luna, la luz de aquella noche le recordaba tantas cosas y se sintió feliz por ello. Diana apagó las luces y se durmió dándole un último vistazo a la luna de aquella noche.


	6. Chapter 6

Diana despertó al escuchar el trinar de los pájaros, la ciudad donde vivía y trabajaba era mucho más grande que en la que se encontraba ahora comúnmente la despertaba su despertador, el ruido de los autos o bullicio de la gente, pero, ahora no, está vez despertó más tranquila, se despertó sintiendo que un poco del peso que había llevado por lo menos 10 años desapareció. Feliz se levantó de su cama y comenzó a recorrer la habitación como si fuese una niña en un lugar nuevo para explorar, todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba, aún continuaba ahí su escritorio, su estante y junto con él unos viejos libros que había dejado. En el armario se encontraba aún algo de la ropa que usaba cuando era pequeña, algunas cosas olvidada y aquel osito que su madre le regaló y guardaba con tanto cariño. Al abrazarlo sintió como si su madre estuviese ahí con ella nuevamente, a su mente volvia la manera en que su madre acariciaba su rostro y con sus cálidos brazos la acostaba junto a ella, la manera en que con dulces palabras le leía cuentos, la instruía en sus estudios o solamente le decía lo mucho que la amaba. Pero también comenzó a recordar los últimos momentos que pasó con ella, momentos en los que su pálido rostro mostraba una triste sonrisa, en los que veía, aún sin comprender del todo, que su madre se iba debilitando, que sus manos ya no eran tan cálidas como solían serlo y su voz se apagaba marcando un punto final a su vida, pero aún así, momentos en los que ella siempre le repetía que sin importar lo pasará, Diana siempre podría crear un nuevo futuro para el nombre Cavendish. La rubia contuvo sus lágrimas, sabia que a su madre le rompía el corazón verla llorar, tenía que ser fuerte, no solo por ser la futura cabeza de la familia sino por ella misma. Diana acostó con suma delicadeza al osito de peluche sobre su cama. Realmente extrañaba a su madre.

 

Tan pronto como Diana se arregló buscó a Amanda.  
"Oye O'Neill levántate, busquemos un lugar para desayunar"  
"¿Qué? Ahg ¿Qué hora es?" Renegó Amanda mientras se cubría con las mantas.  
"Pues casi las 11 am, ya es algo tarde. Me gustaría ver a Akko"  
"De acuerdo, espera afuera, ¿Si? Saldré en un momento"

Diana tiro de las mantas y salió riendo de la habitación mientras escuchaba como Amanda se quejaba. Mientras bajaba las escaleras iba pensando en que momento le diría todo lo que sentía a Akko, tenía que decírselo pero no sabía ni como ni cuándo, aún tenía tiempo pero no debía desperdiciarlo.  
Su tía ya hacía rato que estaba en la sala esperando a ambas chicas, cuando vio a Diana bajar la saludo.

"Diana, buenos días, ¿dormiste bien anoche?"  
"Emm... sí, gracias, dormí perfectamente"  
"Me alegro, pero bueno, vamos, ¿No quieres desayunar?"  
"Sí, sí claro... Yo iba a salir con Amanda para desayunar de hecho"  
"Oh, ¿Porque no mejor desayunan aquí? Podríamos desayunar juntas y no sé, tal vez conversar"  
"Ah... Sí, yo... Por mí está bien"  
"Ya estoy lista Di, ¿A dónde vamos?" Preguntó Amanda desde las escaleras  
"Bueno, supongo que al comedor, mi tía nos está invitando a desayunar"  
"Oh bien, perfecto" 

Algo incómodas, ambas chicas se sentaron en el comedor mientras la tía Daryl le ordenaba a las criadas todo lo necesario para comer. Diana sentía como Daryl la veía, hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía esa mirada que la hacía temblar.  
"Han pasado ya diez años Diana, nunca me escribiste ni me llamaste, solo lo hiciste para pedir hospedaje para ti y tu amiga por unos días" Daryl rompió el silencio.  
"Yo... Lo lamento, he estado ocupada, la carrera ha sido muy larga y casi inmediatamente me puse a laborar"  
"Sí, se que con una carrera como la tuya tienes poco tiempo de sobra, lo mismo le pasaba a tu madre cuando estudiaba"  
"Eh... Ya veo"  
"A pesar de todo veo que te ha ido bien, por cierto creo que no nos has presentado"  
"Ah, mis disculpas. Tía Daryl, ella es mi amiga y vecina Amanda O'Neill. Amanda, ella es mi tía, Daryl Cavendish"  
"Mucho gusto" Amanda murmuró con nerviosismo.  
"El gusto es mío, ¿A qué te dedicas Amanda?" Preguntó seriamente Daryl poniendo aún más nerviosa a la pobre chica de verdes ojos.  
Justo antes de que Amanda contestará el timbre sonó, Daryl se disculpó y se levantó a abrir, Amanda suspiró con alivio. Al poco rato y después de que la comida se hubo servido, Daryl regreso acompañada de Akko, Diana se alegró mucho, no esperaba que Akko llegase a buscarla.  
"Hola Diana, Amanda. Buenos días. Eh... Creo que es mal momento pero venía a buscarte para, salir tú y yo, y Amanda por supuesto"  
"Estábamos a punto de desayunar" interrumpió Daryl a Akko.  
"Lo siento, puedo esperar afuera si lo prefiere”  
"Ah, da igual, siéntate toma algo con nosotras. Estaba hablando con mi sobrina sobre lo que ha pasado en estos diez años sin vernos"  
"Ya veo, supongo que ha pasado mucho"  
"Así parece, tampoco a ti te he visto en mucho tiempo, Diana siempre estaba en tu casa, también tú venías seguido. ¿Que ha sido de su vida, señorita Kagari?" Comenzó a interrogar a la morena.  
"Oh bueno, yo ... Me gradué, debería ser profesora pero no he encontrado una escuela que tenga vacante... Estoy trabajando en una florería en estos momentos y pues pronto me voy a casar?"  
"¿Te casarás?"  
"Sí, es por eso que vine aquí tía, Akko me invitó a su boda"  
"Pues felicidades por usted señorita Kagari. Tal vez tú, Diana, debas seguir su ejemplo"  
"¿De qué?"  
"De casarte, formar una familia, a pesar de tu trabajo deberías buscar a alguien con quien mantenerte estable, ¿Es que acaso no quieres un marido?"  
Amanda giro para ver la expresión de Diana, Diana se mantuvo sería, luego miró a Amanda y asintió, Amanda supo entonces que Diana estaba a punto de salir del clóset con su tía, en tono bajo se acercó a Akko y le explicó lo que estaba a punto de suceder.  
"No, yo no quiero un marido"  
"¿No? ¿Vivirás soltera toda tú vida?"  
"No creo que eso sea malo pero ese no es el caso. Hay ... Hay algo que me gustaría contarte, pero antes que nada solo quiero pedirte un favor"  
" ¿Y qué es?"  
"Me gustaría que me dejaras hablar, te pido porfavor que me escuches atentamente, después podrás decirme todo lo que gustes, pero mientras te explique tan solo quiero que me escuches"  
"De acuerdo, adelante"  
Diana apretó sus puños contra su pantalón mientras miraba al suelo, aún estaba dudosa sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no sabía cómo iniciar, la mano de Akko se deslizó sobre la suya y en su hombro podía sentir el agarre de Amanda, miró las sonrientes caras de ambas, eso le transmitió valor, la rubia irguió su espalda y suspiró.  
"Los últimos años de mi vida he aprendido muchas cosas, no solo en ámbito académico, he aprendido mucho de cómo es la vida y de quién soy yo realmente. Se que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias y enfrentamientos pero aún así somos familia y me has cuidado desde el momento en que mi madre faltó, y es por eso que mereces saber esto. Durante los últimos meses de preparatoria me di cuenta que sentía y cuando llegue a la facultad empecé a negar eso que sentía, viví muchos años reprimiendo ese sentimiento, a decir verdad viví siempre reprimiendo lo que sentía, pero Akko y a Amanda me ayudaron mucho, gracias a ellas estoy totalmente consiente de quién soy y que debo estar orgullosa de ello. Estoy muy orgullosa de mi, y es por eso que hoy puedo decir esto. Tía Daryl, soy lesbiana"  
Daryl se quedó en silencio, su expresión pronto cambio de neutralidad a incredulidad  
"Es... ¿Es una broma?"  
"No tía, no es broma"  
"¡¿Qué?! Tiene que ser una pésima broma" el escepticismo cambio a enojo  
"Lo que digo es en serio"  
"¿Por qué haces esto?"  
"¿Hacer qué?"  
"Llevarme siempre la contraria"  
"¿Crees que hago esto para molestarte? ¿Por qué carajo tendría mi orientación sexual afectarte a ti?"  
"No solo me afecta a mi, afecta al apellido Cavendish"  
"¿Por qué? No hay nada de malo en mi ni en lo que siento"  
"¿Ya pensaste que dirá la gente?"  
"No me importa la gente, me importo yo, la gente no tiene porqué meterse en mi vida o en la vida de los demás, no tengo que nada que explicarle a nadie, si no les gusta pues yo no hay nada que puedan hacer para cambiarlo, me gustan las mujeres y punto"  
"¿Pensaste que diría tu madre?" Diana se quedó sin palabras  
"¡Basta ya!" Grito furiosa Akko golpeando la mesa  
"Tú no te metas, esto es algo que debe resolverse entre familia" replicó Daryl  
"Pues vaya familia que no acepta a sus miembros apesar del esfuerzo en sincearse" intervino Amanda, Daryl no dijo nada.  
"Amanda ¿Puedes ir por tus cosas y las de Diana? Nos vamos de aquí" Amanda asintió y subió corriendo por sus maletas y tan pronto como bajó, Akko tomo de la mano a Diana y salieron de esa casa. Daryl miró el retrato de su hermana tras escuchar el portazo de la entrada principal.

 

Habían llegado ya a la casa de Akko, Y estando ahí la morena sentó a Diana sobre el sofá y la abrazó.  
"Pueden quedarse aquí, solo hay dos habitaciones pero estoy segura que no será tanto problema"  
"¿Estas segura que no le molestará a tus padres?"  
"Bueno, mis padres volvieron a Japón, estoy sola en esta casa, por mí está perfecto que se queden aquí, Amanda puedes dejar las maletas aquí si quieres"  
"Tomaré prestada tu habitación Akko"  
"¿Quieres hablar?" Preguntó Amanda claramente preocupada  
"No, estoy bien, gracias"  
"¿estas segura?"  
"¡Dije que estoy bien! Lo lamento, solo quiero estar un rato sola, por favor"  
"De acuerdo, saldré con Amanda por comida o algo"  
"Sí, lo entendemos, supongo que regresaremos en un rato"  
Diana tomo su maleta, Amanda la detuvo y la abrazó, la rubia trato nuevamente de contener las lágrimas, Akko también la detuvo la abrazó igualmente pero a diferencia de Amanda, la morena tomo su cabeza y la besó en la frente.  
Diana se encerró en la habitación, se tumbó en la cama y sin poder evitarlo más comenzó a llorar. Amanda no lo dijo pero trajo el osito de Diana consigo, lo dejo a lado de la puerta y siguió a Akko. Ambas chicas se veían intranquilas por Diana.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hola :^)   
> Tenía un bloqueo creativo llamado trabajo que no me dejaba continuar, igual es algo corto y verán que cambie el formato de diálogo (?) Que estaba usando, este me gusta más, igual algún día editaré los otros capítulos para que queden de la forma que quiero

Recostada sobre la antigua cama de Akko Diana continuaba llorando a pesar de querer contener su llanto, parte de la almohada que estaba sosteniendo con furia contra su pecho ya estaba empapada con sus lágrimas. Se sentía impotente e inútil, se sentía como si no valiese nada, como si sus esfuerzos no valieran la pena y también se sentía como una completa vergüenza para su madre. Era verdad, ¿Realmente a su madre hubiese estado orgullosa de ella? ¿La hubiese aceptado tal y como es? Diana se atormentando pensando en ello, maldita sea, nuevamente la tía Daryl logro meterse en sus miedos y hacerla sentir mal.  
Rabia y pena mezcladas en un solo lamento que poco a poco le producían jaqueca se hicieron presentes en el momento en que escucho el sonido de la puerta principal, estaba sola en aquella casa que tantos buenos recuerdos le trajo, en el mismo cuarto que tantas veces la había visto llorar, solo que esta vez prefirio alejar a Akko. Esta vez Akko no estaba ahí para consolarla, ella lo prefirió así, después de todo no tendría que hacerlo nunca más, ella iba pronto a casarse y sus vidas se alejaría permanentemente. Eso era lo que pensaba. Eso era lo que esperaba. ¿De verdad tendría que ser así? Ella temía que sí, no solo para evitar estorbar en la nueva vida de Akko, si no también por su propio bien, ver a la persona que amas con alguien más es desgastante y doloroso, era mejor así para las dos.  
Aún sabiendo eso no dejaba de preocuparle algo, ¿Cómo era Andrew? ¿Cómo era él con Akko? Era un pensamiento muy egoísta pero quería en parte conocer a Andrew para darle su aprobación o no. Realmente era muy egoísta.

 

Diana se levantó para dirigirse al baño, era increíble que a pesar de tantos años siga recordando cada habitación de la casa, claro ahora era un poco diferente pero aún así seguía siendo la misma casa. Observó su reflejo en el espejo. Su dolencia se podía notar solo con una mirada, su cabello ahora ya estaba revuelto, en sus ojos se notaba un tono rojizo, las marcas de sus lágrimas aún eran perseptibles y su mirar denotaba cansancio, angustia e ira, era normal. Después de todo ahora se sentía miserable, sentía que era de lo peor que le pudo haber pasado a su orgullosa familia, de alguna forma sentía que les había fallado, a ella, a su tía, a la primera Cavendish que existió, pero sobre todo a su madre.   
Tras una última mirada hacia su reflejo abrió el grifo de agua fría y lavo su rostro dejando que el lavabo se llenará. Aquello fue refrescante, no solo para su cuerpo, también para su mente, por un momento dejo de pensar en todo, su cabeza ahora estaba vacia y sin ninguna dolencia en absoluto. Bajo a la cocina y del refrigerador tomo alguna lata que conteniese algún líquido frío; soda, cerveza, agua, no importaba solo quería algo para que su garganta no estuviera seca. Con la mente en blanco no recordaba que estaba haciendo, para que lo hacía, con quién estaba, o donde estaba, solo estaba recostada sobre el sofá con una bebida amarga en la mano, desconectada de todo y todos.   
Vaya que el universo debe odiar a Diana, su regreso a la realidad la detonó el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose, rápidamente recordó que Akko y Amanda no estaban, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, como si ella no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que hizo miro la lata en su mano y aún sin ver quién entró se disculpó.  
\- ¡Lo lamento, tome una bebida sin tú permiso!  
\- ¡Eh! ¿Quién? - una voz masculina respondió -  
\- ¿Qué?   
\- ¡Oh! ¿Diana? - Andrew entro a la sala y miro a Diana que estaba igual de confundida que él -  
\- Lo... Lo siento, creí que era Akko que ya había regresado  
\- ¿Akko no está?  
\- pues, salió con Amanda por algo ... No recuerdo qué - sentía vergüenza por no haber prestado atención -  
\- Ya veo ... No te preocupes, no creo que a Akko le moleste que hayas tomado algo  
\- supongo... Perdón si soy grosera pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?   
\- venía a ver a Akko y convencerla para salir a comer algo e invitarlas claro está, pero veo que no está  
\- tal vez no tarde mucho... - el terrible silencio se hizo presente, sumamente incomodo para ambos - pues iré arriba a ... No lo sé, encontraré algo qué hacer.  
\- Bueno - Andrew se armó de valor - si no te molesta me gustaría charlar contigo un momento.  
\- ... ¿Sobre qué?  
\- sobre Akko  
\- Bien... También me gustaría charlar contigo - Diana le ofreció a el chico el asiento a su lado -  
\- bueno, no sé si te lo haya dicho pero he estado saliendo con ella desde que terminó su carrera, fuimos a la misma universidad y nos hemos contado anécdotas del pasado, sin embargo no es suficiente para mí  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- solo se de ella a partir del momento en que nos conocimos y unos pequeños momentos de su pasado, muchas de esas anécdotas son de ti, Akko y viviendo increíbles aventuras, y pensé, ¿quién mejor para contarme de Akko que su mejor amiga?  
\- vaya, está bien, ¿qué quieres saber?  
\- ¿cómo era Akko cuando la conociste?  
\- la verdad es que no ha cambiado en mucho, sigue siendo la misma niña terca, escandalosa, tierna, ingenua, optimista y torpe que solía ser, tal vez solo ahora es un poco más alta   
\- Jaja entonces sigue siendo la misma - Andrew rió recordando la actitud de Akko -   
\- ¿Sabes? No siempre me agradó Akko  
\- ¿De verdad?   
\- Ambas entramos a la preparatoria en el mismo curso, nos tocaban las mismas clases y siempre nos topabamos, en esa época solo veía lo malo en ella, era muy irresponsable con las tareas y no respetaba las reglas, eso me molestaba.  
\- no puedo creerlo, ¿Entonces como fue que se volvieron tan cercanas?  
\- je, otra vez tener que contar ésto, mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeña y debido a ello quedé al cuidado de mi única tía, viví muchos años reprimido varios aspectos de mi vida por mi tía, ella tenía el control absoluto de mi vida en el momento en que mi madre ya no estaba, ya no lo soportaba, pero Akko llegó como caída del cielo, comencé a dialogar con ella y note que coincidíamos en muchas cosas, en ese momento no solo veía lo malo en ella, comencé a notar sus virtudes, Akko es muy perseverante, amigable, alegre, risueña, creativa y nunca deja a nadie solo cuando necesita ayuda. Akko fue un gran apoyo para mí... A decir verdad sigue siendo hasta hoy. De hecho es por eso que estoy aquí ahora mismo.  
\- ¿Akko te ayudó ahora mismo?  
\- sí, me ha dado alojamiento hasta que regrese a mi departamento  
\- ¿No te estabas quedando con tu tía?  
\- fue un gran error hacer eso... Ella no sabía de mi orientación y creí que era hora de sincerarme, que equivocada estaba. Ella se enojo, quedé en shock, Akko me saco de ahí y me dijo que Amanda y yo podríamos quedarnos aquí. Mi tía tiene razón, soy una vergüenza para mí familia y para mi madre.  
\- ¿Eso es lo que crees?  
\- Sí, lo creo  
\- pregunto de nuevo, ¿Eso es lo qué crees? Ayer hablabas con tanto orgullo sobre lo que verdaderamente eres que me es imposible pensar que crees eso.  
\- ¿Qué?   
\- No sé cómo era tú madre pero apuesto que estaría orgullosa de ti, al igual que Akko o Amanda lo está de ti, al igual que tú lo estás de tú familia y tú madre. He pasado por una situación similar, Akko no estaba ahí para animarme pero se que le hubiera hecho, tampoco podía darme el lujo de irme de casa y vivir por mi cuenta, yo era solo un adolescente, pero tú, ya eres una adulta, eres Médico, vives sola, deja de preocuparte por tú tía, tu vida la vivirás a tú manera.  
\- Has aprendido mucho de Akko - Diana sonrió - gracias Andrew, serás un maravilloso esposo para Akko...  
\- pues... ¡Muchas gracias! - los Ojos de Andrew brillaron, esa era la aprobación de Diana lo que buscaba sin darse cuenta -  
\- Cuídala por mí.


	8. Chapter 8

No logro, nuevamente no lo logró, lo hizo incluso peor que la vez pasada, ¿Cómo era posible?¿Enserio era tan estúpida? El tiempo que invirtieron su amigas y padres en ayudarla a estudiar fué en vano. La maestra Finnelan tampoco ayudaba mucho, ella era muy exigente, sobre todo con Akko, que no podía entender del todo su clase y eso combinado con la personalidad de la nipona hacían que Finnelan explotará. Un examen más reprobado, un reporte de mala conducta más, una detención de tres hora añadida a su día y más que nada, tareas extras que debía realizar si no quería perder la materia. ¡Dios! Akko estaba harta esas malditas tareas no dejaban de atormentarla, ella quería desaparecer del mundo en ese momento o por menos de la ciudad.   
Ya el sol se estaba escondiendo y ella aún no terminaba, pensaba el porque eso le serviría en la vida, para que ella quería aprender esas lecciones tan aburridas, ella solo quería jugar y divertirse, admirar el cielo nocturno y conversar con alguien, "al demonio esto" pensó, salió de su casa sin advertirle a nadie, ya por fin las estrellas empezaban a brillar y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo, tan solo dejo que sus pies caminarán no quería ver a nadie, no quería saber nada de tareas y responsabilidades, en ese momento solo quería recostarse y mirar el cielo nocturno. Kilómetros recorridos y minutos pasados tan solo caminando hundida en sus pensamientos y cuando por fin presto atención a su camino, estaba tan solo a unos pasos de la casa de Diana, ¿Cómo llegó ahí? ¿Porque precisamente ahí? Nada de esto pasó por su cabeza, en cambio su primer y único pensamiento fue ir por Diana. Corrió y salto la no tan alta barda que rodeaba el jardín, con algo de esfuerzo logro escalar hasta la ventana que daba a la habitación de Diana y pudo observarla acostada mirando al techo y abrazando la almohada contra su pecho con furia.  
Seguramente peleó de nuevo con sus primas o su tía. Tras ver eso se sintió más inútil, sus problemas no eran nada comparados con los de Diana, y aún así, era la que tenía las mejores calificaciones de la clase o inclusive de la escuela.   
Akko golpeó la ventana tratando de no caer en el intento, Diana se sorprendió al verla y se apresuro a abrir la ventana, la suertuda morena perdió el equilibrio y cayó dentro de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Diana mientras ayudaba a Akko a ponerse de pie -   
\- No lo sé ... Quería verte, supongo...  
\- Akko, ya es muy tarde, mañana hay clases, y ¿No se supone que tienes que hacer tareas para Finnelan?  
\- Estoy harta de las tareas, estoy harta de todo, ¿Acaso tú no?  
\- ¿Qué?  
\- Te ví llorando, se que también te estás hartando de todo, la perfecta Diana Cavendish tiene que mandar todo al diablo de vez en cuando  
\- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué me tratas de decir?  
\- Vámonos, quiero irme de aquí aunque sea solo unos días, y también quiero que tú me acompañes.  
\- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué precisamente yo?  
\- Bueno...- Akko de verdad quería a Diana a su lado pero nunca se percató el porqué, ni siquiera en ese momento - porque eres muy especial para mí, bueno... Después de todo eres mi mejor amiga.  
\- ¿Lo dices enserio? - Diana se sentía de la misma manera respecto a Akko, pero al igual que la nipona, confundía este sentimiento con una mera amistad - de acuerdo, iré contigo.

La noche no era precisamente fría pero Diana tomó su chaqueta y una gorra. Akko estaba a punto de saltar por la misma ventana por la cual entró hasta que Diana la tomo por el brazo y la guío hasta la puerta principal. Diana podía regular la impulsividad con la que se manejaba Akko, y a su vez la morena le transmitía la misma impulsividad que a la rubia le faltaba de vez en cuando.

Las calles ya estaban vacías, solo se encontraban ellas caminando sin rumbo tomadas de la mano, charlando y riendo, haciendo bromas tontas y de vez en cuando jugando y corriendo hasta que llegaron a un campo que por mucho tiempo estaba abandonado, a lo lejos se veía una edificación vieja y sin importarles mucho el que pasaría decidieron entrar en ella. Aquel polvoriento y casi destruido lugar había sido una antigua biblioteca, mesas rotas sillas y libros se amontonaban por todo el lugar, no había nada, no al menos para Akko, ella estaba decidida a marcharse de ahí pero Diana comenzó a ojear los libros que estaban en el suelo.

\- ¿Has encontrado algo bueno? - pregunto Akko algo curiosa -  
\- pues no tanto, algunos de estos libros son ilegibles, otros están húmedos y son muy viejos   
\- debe haber algo más interesante arriba  
\- no subiré arriba, esa escalera es tan vieja como mi tía  
\- jajaja, tu tía no es tan vieja   
\- lo sé, pero solo quería desahogarme   
\- ¿Qué ocurrió hoy? ¿Peleaste con ella?  
\- ... Algo así... Realmente no quiero hablar de ello...  
\- lo siento, está bien si no quieres...  
\- ¿Sabes? Eres un gran apoyo para mí, lo aprecio mucho  
\- no lo creo, no ayudo en mucho, de hecho soy una idiota, seguramente tendré que presentar nuevamente el examen de Finnelan, y también es probable que falle de nuevo...  
\- tienes razón, eres una idiota... Pero aún así eres la mejor persona que he conocido, tal vez no seas buena con los estudios, tal vez no prestes atención a las clases pero le prestas atención a las personas y sin darte cuenta puedes subirles el ánimo, los animas a hacer cosas que nunca se hubieran atrevido... Como yo, me has ayudado muchísimo y por eso es que te quiero...  
\- ... Vaya, creo que eres tú ahora quién me ha dado animo, gracias Diana - Akko se lanzó hacia Diana y la abrazo, por un momento la rubia no supo que hacer pero poco a poco se fue soltando y le devolvió el abrazo- también te quiero mucho...

Ambas chicas se sentaron apoyadas contra un librero y continuaron abrazándose, Akko escondía su rostro en el cuello de Diana, y está acariciaba lentamente sus lacios cabellos hasta que finalmente quedaron dormidas una junto a la otra...

Aquella escena siempre la comenzaba a recordar cada que pasaba cerca del parque, ese parque era relativamente nuevo, unos años después de que Diana se fuera el campo había sido limpiado y remodelado, la antigua biblioteca fue demolida y en su lugar se edifico un kiosco y varias bancas a su alrededor. Ese era el lugar preferido de Akko, y justo ahí se encontraba, con el ánimo decaído y la espalda arqueada contra el respaldo de la banca. A su lado y pensando en distintas cosas estaba Amanda, hacia ya 15 minutos desde que estaban ahí sin decirse ni una sola palabra, incluso desde antes no se dijeron nada, Akko sentía curiosidad sobre Amanda pero de alguna manera le causaba temor, Amanda era intimidante a la vista, pero Akko tomo valor e inició la conversación.

\- así que... Tú y Diana son amigas   
\- sí, también vecinas, ¿qué con eso?  
\- n-nada - respondió titubeante la morena- perdón  
\- ¿Perdón? ¿Por qué?  
\- pensé que te molestó mi pregunta  
\- eso es estúpido, ¿Por qué me molestaría una simple pregunta?   
\- solo pensé... - nuevamente el ánimo de Akko decayó- yo..  
\- no te preocupes... - Amanda noto que Akko no era la misma- ¿Qué te ocurre?  
\- ¿Qué? No, no es nada  
\- Vamos, no creo que está persona tan seria sea la Akko de la que me ha contado tanto Diana  
\- ¿Diana te ha contando sobre mí?  
\- Claro que sí, nunca deja de hablar de ti, eres su mejor amiga después de todo  
\- bueno, supongo que eso es cierto... ¿Que hay de ti? ¿Son amigas o algo más?  
\- somos vecinas, ya te lo dije  
\- sabes a lo que me refiero   
\- ¿Estás celosa? - Akko no dijo nada - no, solo somos amigas, es muy linda, inteligente e incluso podría decir que sexy pero jamás la vería de otra forma, la amo como amiga  
\- ¿La amas como amiga? No lo creó - Comentó Akko mostrándose escéptica -  
\- veo que no lo entiendes... Bien, existen muchos tipos de amor, Atsuko. Existe el amor que todo el mundo puede mencionar, el de pareja, un par de personas que se conocen se conocen, tienen una atracción afectiva y sexual toda la relación está llena de energía romántica y erótica,bla bla bla, a esta los griegos le llamaban "Eros". También está este amor desinteresado, un amor que se basa solamente en los sentimental, este le dieron el nombre de "Ágape", podría decir que es uno de los tiernos que hay, en este realmente el importa más lo emocional que lo sexual, incluso sus sentimientos y necesidades son tan importantes que uno de los amantes estaría dispuesto a dejar la relación solo por el bien del otro.   
\- realmente es muy tierno y algo trágico, cuéntame más  
\- bueno... "Storagé" este podría ser de los más sinceros creo yo, este solo es fraternal, a diferencia de los otros en este no existe ni interés sexual ni interés emocional más allá de la amistad, simplemente dos personas compartiendo intereses y gustos... Este es justo el que siento por Diana, mi amistad con ella es grande...  
\- realmente no tenía idea de esto...   
\- esos son algunos tipos de amor que describían los griegos, el amor es diferente para cada persona, para cada cultura, cada quien puede dar su propia interpretación sobre el amor, puede dividirlo entre tantos tipos quiera.   
\- Amanda, ¿Cuál crees que sea el amor que tengo con Diana? - poco a poco una Gélida lluvia comenzó a caer tomando por sorpresa a las dos chicas - ¿Lluvia?  
\- Creo que tendremos que correr - Amanda se levantó y corrió-   
\- ¡Amanda! ¿Cuál es? - La morena grito tratando de seguirle el paso -   
\- eso es algo que solo tú tendrás que interpretar 

La lluvia se hizo más pesada pero aún así Akko continuaba pensando en que era lo que sentía por Diana, de alguna manera sentía que la descripción de "storagé" podría encajar en su relación con la rubia pero algo estaba mal, la descripción podía coincidir pero ¿Qué era lo que no podía coincidir?

Ambas llegaron empapadas, en el poco trayecto del parque a casa se había intensificado aún más la lluvia, mejor dicho el diluvio que había. Akko entro saludando energéticamente cómo era su costumbre, Diana vio a las dos chicas y se levantó preocupada, Akko iba directamente hacia Diana pero en ese instante Andrew, como si hubiese planeado todo o que de alguna manera se lo esperaba, apareció con una toalla y la abrazo con ella.

\- Akko, te enfermaras si no te cubres a tiempo - dijo él, risueño, mientras frotaba la toalla contra el cabello de la morena, Diana parecía sobrar en esa escena -  
\- Vamos Amanda, te daré una toalla - un suspiro salió de la boca de Diana mientras veía como Andrew le daba un beso en la mejilla a Akko.


	9. Chapter 9

¿Como se había pasado el tiempo tan rápido? ¿Qué hacia Andrew en la casa? ¿Habrán hablado algo? Akko pensaba demasiado mientras se duchaba, sobre todo ese día, habían pasado tantas cosas en las que no dejaba de pensar, Andrew y la boda, Diana y su tía pero sobre todo en aquella conversación que tuvo con Amanda.  
El agua caliente que resbalaba sobre su espalda pronto dejo de caer, con una toalla se seco el rostro para después envolverse en ella y secar el resto de su cuerpo. Era raro, hacia muy poco que volvía a ver a Diana pero en tan solo en ese poco tiempo se sentía diferente, por alguna razón se sentía más ¿Feliz? No, no podía ser, ella ya era feliz. Emocionada, ver a su mejor amiga después de varios años la hacia emocionarse, era lo más lógico.   
Akko salió del baño ya vestida con su pijama, y se dirigió a la sala. En cuanto la vió, Andrew, se levantó y se dirigió a ella.  
\- ¿Te has secado bien el cabello?   
\- claro... Lamento no haber estado en casa cuando llegaste   
\- no te preocupes, me la pasé bien con Diana  
\- ¿Diana?  
\- sí, creo que podríamos volvernos más cercanos ... El día se ha acabado muy rápido, aún sigue lloviendo afuera, supongo mejor otro día les invitaré a comer, tengo que irme ya  
\- Está bien, mañana saldré con Lotte y sucy, supongo que tampoco nos veremos   
\- no te preocupes por eso, pronto estaremos casados y nos veremos a diario... - Andrew dijo orgulloso, Akko nuevamente se sintió rara- Bien, ten buenas noches, amor.   
\- Trata de no mojarte mucho - se angustió Akko mientras veía como Andrew poco a poco se alejaba -   
¿Que demonios estaba pasando? Era verdad, se iban a casar pero por alguna razón nunca se imagino viviendo con él, nunca imagino verlo diariamente y compartir una vida, era su prometida pero nunca se vio a si misma como su esposa, y además apenas reflexionaba sobre eso ¿Qué era lo que ocurría?.  
Sus mente divagaba hasta que se le interrumpió.  
\- Akko ¿Sigue Diana ahí?  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Dónde?  
\- Diana, ella salió, no sé si fue a algún lado o está solamente afuera  
\- Yo la buscaré, toma un baño antes de que te resfries, y no te preocupes por ella. - le indico a Amanda -  
¿Por qué había salido? Se pregunto Akko mientras entre la lluvia trataba de buscar con la mirada a la rubia. A unos cuantos pasos de el faro que se encontraba frente a su casa pudo dos figuras conversando y al poco tiempo despidiéndose, al morena se puso unas botas y tomo un paraguas después de ver qué una de las figuras se alejaba de la primera, al tiempo que la chica se acercaba distinguía mejor aquella figura que se trataba de Diana, con la cara alzada hacia el cielo, los brazos cruzados y recargada sobre el poste.  
\- ¿Tratas de enfermarte? - interrogó Akko a la empapada rubia frente a ella -  
\- No ... Solo ...   
\- ¿Que ocurre? - insistió tomando una de sus manos y cubriéndola con el paraguas -   
\- Solo quiero sentir lo que tú sientes - Akko se sorprendió-   
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- Nada en particular... Acabas de ducharte, vamos a entrar o serás tú qué termine enferma.

Ciertamente Diana era muy inteligente, pero ¿de alguna forma sabía lo que sentía Akko sin que está misma ni siquiera supiese que siente?  
Ya estaba entrada la noche. Amanda y Diana se quedaron en el que fuese alguna vez la habitación de Akko, por su parte, la anfitriona se quedó en su actual habitación. Habitación que era testigo de su insomnio, no era la primera vez que lo experimentaba, pero si era la primera vez que le daba gran importancia.  
Esta vez pensaba las cosas con más profundidad, su impulsividad no dejaba que pensara las cosas claridad. La tranquilidad y soledad de la noche podía hacer que Akko pudiese reflexionar sobre su acciones, en algunas ocasiones esto desembocaban en arrepentimientos. Justo esa noche sentía eso, arrepentimiento, se arrepentía de tomárselo todo tan a la ligera, contactar a Diana pudo ser otro error, darle una respuesta positiva a Andrew cuando le pido matrimonio fue algo que debió pensar mejor, de alguna forma también pensó que sus desiciones serían mejor si nunca hubiese conocido a Andrew, tal vez así no hubiera negado por tantos años la partida de Diana , tal vez si hubiese tenido el valor de afrontar a Diana y decirle algo el día en que se fue, nada de eso hubiera pasado. Tal vez las cosas serían diferentes, si tan solo se hubiera atrevido.  
Era frustrante pensar en todos los '¿y si hubiera?' Sobre todo en ese punto en el que ya no podía cambiar nada, ya había tomado sus decisiones, y si a alguien tenía que culpar era a ella misma. Su cama se sentía incomoda, las sábanas y cobertor le comenzaban a acalorar ¿Era esa noche calurosa? Por supuesto que no, afuera seguía cayendo una ligera lluvia, tal vez solo era la ansiedad de Akko la que provocaba eso. Desesperadamente Akko salto de su cama y corrió a abrir la ventana de su habitación, seguido asomó la cabeza, era refrescante, su respiración se iba calmando al sentir la brisa contra su cara, las estrellas brillaban y eso la tranquilizaba. Las noches eran su ocasión favorita, era irónico como las cosas que más disfrutaba eran las que más daño podían hacerle.

Anteriormente, Akko, había pasado por los mismos pensamientos, solo que con diferentes reacciones. La primera vez se negaba a creer que Diana no estaría más a su lado, después de ello sentía una profunda rabia, su frustración se basaba en imaginar a Diana viviendo al máximo lejos de ella, conociendo a mejores personas y dejándola en el olvido. En cuanto Andrew llegó a su vida pensó en hacer lo mismo, ella se olvidaría de su amiga de la misma forma que imagino que la olvidó a ella. Simplemente se equivocó, cuando la volvió a ver supo cuan equivocada estaba. Ver nuevamente su sonrisa confirmaba que Diana nunca la olvidó, se dio cuenta que ni siquiera tuvo la más mínima intención de olvidarla mientras que ella si lo intentó, la culpa entonces la destrozó. Esa culpa rápidamente se transformó en tristeza, la charla que tuvo con Amanda la confundió más, se comenzó a preguntar que era lo que verdaderamente sentía por Diana. Sí lo sabia, era claro que lo sabía, tercamente la cegaba y por ello se negaba a aceptarlo. Ahora todo lo que la confundía tomaba sentido, ahora veía su relación con Andrew como una venganza, una estúpida venganza contra una chica que no hizo nada intencional para lastimarla. Ahora no solo se daba cuenta de la terquedad de su estúpido corazón, sino también lo mucho que lastimaba a Diana y lo mucho que lastimaría a Andrew.

La calidez de sus lágrimas pasaban por sus mejillas hasta terminar en su barbilla. Sin darse cuenta el sol ya se había puesto, un nuevo día comenzaba y este dejaba cada vez más cerca el día que prometía una de las peores decisiones que pudo haber tomado.


	10. Chapter 10

\- ¿Qué carajos? - Diana estaba sobre la cama sin poder moverse, aquella no era la habitación de Akko, tampoco era la habitación de su departamento. Era aquel cuarto en casa de su tía que le traía tanto recuerdos buenos como malos. De alguna forma logro recuperar la sensación de seguridad que a su vez la devolvió la movilidad, era extraño ¿Su cuarto se hizo más grande? No, ella era la pequeña, su ropa no era la que normalmente usaba, más bien era como esos elegantes vestidos que que su madre compraba para ella, Iindo recordar eso pero ¿Porque? Corrió hacia el baño y se miró al espejo, era un niña, era la misma cara infantil que recordaba tener ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de repente era una niña pequeña de no más de seis años? ¿Por qué estaba nuevamente en casa de Daryl? Se empezó a asustar pero entonces comenzó a recordar, era como aquella vez, más bien era esa vez, aquel día en que su madre fue sepultada y llegó a casa de Daryl para vivir ahí, el terror recorrió su pequeña espalda cuando escucho pasos acercarse a la puerta, sin dudarlo ni un poco se escondió bajo la cama, recordaba perfectamente que ocurriría, sabía que en cuanto entrara empezaría a darle sermones sin importar que aún tenía en mente la imagen de su madre que ya no respondía a su llamado, cuando abrieron la puerta ella cerró los ojos como esperando que por arte de magia aquella persona de pié desapareciera. Esto no fue así la halaron con fuerza del brazo sacándola de su escondite y llevándola a algún lugar, cuando abrió los ojos no estaba ya en su cuarto, confundida no podía reconocer el lugar en el que estaba, si es acaso que podía llamarse lugar, a quien si reconoció incluso en tacto fue a Daryl, era terrible la vista de la ahora pequeña Diana, su tía con expresión de furia tirando constantemente de su pequeño brazo con tal fuerza que sus dedos quedaban marcados a su pálida piel, caminando ferozmente a traves de un oscuro pasillo que parecía no llevar a ningún lado y tampoco parecía tener fin. El pavor de la pequeña se hizo más grande cuando Daryl comenzó a gritar.

\- ¿Estás feliz con esto?  
\- ¿Qué? - la pequeña Diana no sabía que ocurria-   
\- Espero que estés orgullosa de tu decisión, esto era lo que querías ¿No es asi? ¡Responde!   
\- No, no sé a lo que te refieres - dijo comenzando a sollozar -  
\- ¿No lo sabés? ¿Te importa ponerme atención siquiera?  
\- ¿En qué? No entiendo nada ¡Sueltame porfavor! - la furia completa de Daryl se desató, la mujer de repente soltó a Diana solo para tomarla nuevamente por los hombros y sacudirla con violencia -  
\- Quedarte en esa casa te hubiera matado ¿Cierto? Pero ¿Ahora qué? Ya eres libre ¿No? Tu agonizante vida termino ¿Uh?  
\- Es en serio, no sé de qué me hablas, te ruego que me dejes, no entiendo ...  
\- Nunca lo haces, siempre has sido una tonta, una estúpida niña que cree que puede manejar todo por su cuenta - Daryl empujó a Diana, la pequeña esperaba caer en el suelo pero tampoco ocurrió, un agujero oscuro la alejaba de su tía que aún la miraba con desprecio, era una caída demasiada lenta y angustiosa, mientras ella caía sus lágrimas seguían fluyendo, entonces, cuando creyó que la caída no tenía fin cayó sobre agua helada. El frío le calo los huesos, pero ésto era incluso más soportable que el hecho de quedarse sin aire, estaba desesperada y aterrada, quería gritar, quería llorar, quería destruir todo, estaba harta, quería que todo terminara de una sola vez, ella solamente quería vivir. Podía jurar que sentía como sus pulmones se llenaban de agua, era una sensación horrible, sus manos y piernas ya dolían, su mente ya no podía pensar con claridad, el cansancio de tanto patalear la dejo exhausta, paró por un momento, una gran burbuja de aire salió de su boca y nariz. La terrible voz de Daryl se hizo presente, siempre sobre ella, por encima del agua, no podía verla claramente pero si la escuchaba.  
\- No puedes ni salvarte a ti misma ¿Ahora te arrepientes? Tú tomaste tus decisiones, traté de cuidarte tal como mi hermana me lo pidió, pude no haberlo hecho sin embargo lo hice, te di sustento, te ofrecí mi casa, vestido, educación, salud ¿Acaso te faltó algo? - el sermón de Daryl seguía pero la lucha de Diana por salir del agua no, sentía tanto cansancio, el frío se convirtió en calor, mucho calor, siendo médico sabía que era mala señal pero ya no le importó, ni siquiera lo tomo en cuenta ya - Desviada, una maldita desviada, así resultaste, yo no te crie de esa forma, tu madre estaría desepcionada, todo lo que he hecho por ti no vale si ante los demás no eres tan perfecta como lo han sido mis hijas, pero claro, eso no te importa, no te importa ponerme en ridículo, tu madre seguramente diría lo mismo, su orgullo por la familia la hubiera hecho decir lo que justo te digo ahora, imaginala tan solo, su querida hija manchando el nombre de su orgullosa familia, no solo manchandola, terminando con un legado de mil quinientos años de orgullo e historia, tu madre te odiaría.  
Diana había cerrado los ojos para dejar que todo terminara, pero algo en el interior de su corazón comenzó a arder con cada falacia que escuchaba acerca de su madre, esa última frase la colmó, de golpe abrió los ojos y cuál apasionado guerrero hizo lo imposible y salió del agua, seguía con miedo y llena de irá pero eso ya no sería impedimento para continuar viviendo.  
\- ¡Cállate ya carajo! Estoy totalmente segura que mi madre me seguiría amando tal como soy, estoy segura que aún lo que haga ella estaría orgullosa de mi. Estoy consciente de todo lo que me diste pero también de todo lo que me exigias pretendías que yo teniendo seis años hiciera lo mismo que tus hijas que ya entonces tenían doce - Diana noto en los asustados ojos de Daryl que ya no era la misma niña que alguna vez abusó -   
\- tú... Eres una malagradecida fue gracias a mi lo que eres, fue gracias la mejor de tus clases...  
\- Fue gracias a tí todos los malos recuerdos que he tenido, claro que fuí la mejor, ¿Pero a qué costo? Toda mi maldita infancia, casi toda mi autoestima y felicidad. Me insultabas, me menospreciabas y comparabas, me diste comida, ropa, una habitación, educación, pero ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste como me sentía? ¿Te has preguntado cuántos amigos he tenido en toda mi vida? Te lo puedo decir ahora, solamente cuatro amigas he tenido. ¿Ser lo que soy gracias a tí? No puedo negar que tienes cierto crédito en ello pero fui yo la que se esforzó en lograrlo, agradezco que me hubieras pagado la escuela pero se que contigo o sin ti lo hubiera logrado ¡Basta! ¡Basta ya, quiero sentirme bien! ¡Quiero sentirme libre y orgullosa! ¡Quiero vivir! Se quién soy, se que he logrado. Mi madre nunca me odiaría yo lo sé...

Diana cayó de rodillas y cubrió su cabeza con sus manod, ya no había agua, ya no había frío ni una oscuridad infinita, tampoco estaba ya Daryl, ahora estaba sola en la mejor representación que podía pensar de calma. Un cálido bosque iluminado por el sol de la mañana, diversas plantas y flores dispersas por doquier. Su garganta dolía pero sabía que ya no era necesario gritar, una cálida mano la tomo del hombro, no se asusto, supo quién era, tampoco eran necesarias la palabras para confirmarlo. Aún de rodillas se giro y abrazo a la celestial figura que tenía enfrente, era como estar en el paraíso no sentía ya miedo, no sentía ya frío, no sentía ya dolor, a decir verdad solamente sentía tranquilidad, sus lágrimas ya no eran de angustia o estrés eran de pura felicidad, sabía que duraría poco no quiso hablar, las palabras solo lo complicarían. Tras unos maravillosos minutos su madre acarició suavemente su cabello tan parecido al de ella y susurro - tengo que irme - Diana lo entendía pero no quería dejarla ir trataba de aferrarse a su pecho pero Bernadette desaparecía poco a poco - estoy muy orgullosa de ti - fue lo último que dijo y la dejo, Diana sonrió triste, sabía que ella siempre estaría con ella aunque solo fuera en sus recuerdos pero aún así la seguía extrañando.

Despertó empapada en sudor, no podía respirar bien - taquicardia - fue lo primero que pensó la notar su arritmico corazón. Fue solo un sueño. Un sueño y una pesadilla, fue espantoso pero sabía que el asunto con su tía estaba ya terminado, tal vez no le dijo lo que quería de frente pero lo expreso, y eso era suficiente para ella, ya sabía de qué forma actuar si es que acaso se la volvía a topar, ya no le tendría miedo. La sensación de calma era genial, la disfrutaba tanto que ni siquiera noto que Amanda no estaba en la habitación hasta que está entró nuevamente ya completamente despierta y cambiada. Amanda se acercó a ella algo preocupada.  
\- Di ¿Estás bien? - Diana no contesto su garganta dolía al igual que en su sueño, esto la preocupó más pero continuo insistiendo - ¿Quieres ir por ese desayuno que te debía?   
\- Claro, eso sería fenomenal - Diana volvió a sonreír.


End file.
